


Premonition (see me spendin’ every night with you)

by haechanismyboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Drinking, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, soft hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechanismyboi/pseuds/haechanismyboi
Summary: Donghyuck a confident gay turning into a panicked gay because of Mark lee or Markhyuck being gay for each other.





	Premonition (see me spendin’ every night with you)

The music was loud and he could feel the beat thumping in his veins, he swirled the weird tasting liquid in his cup a few times before gulping it down. Donghyuck usually didn't mind jaemin going after Jeno but this time it was unforgivable.he didn't know anyone at this party, he didn't even want to go in the first place, stupid Jaemin and his stupid crush.

"Hey there cutie" someone whispered in his ear, too close to his body for his liking, the stranger's hands around his waist. In his shock, Donghyuck spilled some of his drink on himself. he wasn't even surprised at this point.

He turned around to be met with the face of a boy he's seen around campus. His name was Yukhei or something.

The boy grinned before slurring out.

"Wanna dance?" His hands still around his waist 

Donghyuck slowly pried off the hands and said "not interested"

"I'll make it worth while baby" 

God this guy can't take a hint,can he?

"No thank you, I'm fine standing here" 

The boy reattached his hands on donghyuck's body,this time dangerously close to his butt.

Donghyuck said that first thing that came to his mind 

"I have a boyfriend already "

The boy took his hands off of his hips and looked a bit awkward before furrowing his eyebrows 

"Why didn't you say so bef- wait, you might be lying, where's your boyfriend?"

Donghyuck wished he could disappear right now.

"He's getting drinks for us"

"I'll wait till he comes back then" 

Why the fuck does this guy sound like a teacher waiting for your unfinished homework

"Um sure okay" Donghyuck didn't know what to do, he couldn't just pretend that a random guy was his boyfriend or can he?

At that time Donghyuck spotted a boy standing alone with two red cups. There was no one else standing alone, this was his only chance.

He walked towards him and as soon as he got closer he pulled the guy for a hug and whispered "please help me out ." 

"Hey baby, got my drink?" 

"Um yeah here you go", he said while handing Donghyuck one of his cups.

The boy who was pestering donghyuck looked a bit scared,he did not understand, Yukhei was like a giant compared to mark.

"Why were you talking to Lucas?" The fake-boyfriend asked the boy while throwing his hands around donghyuck's shoulder and pulling him closer.some people stopped dancing and looked at them curiously 

"I'm sorry Mark, I didn't know that he was your boyfriend" the guy said while fiddiling with his fingers.

So his name's Mark?

"Well now you know" Yukhei's eyes widened a bit before he nodded and left them alone.

that was kinda hot to be honest.  
Mark took his hands off his shoulders and raised one of  his eyebrows.

"Um thank you so much for helping me out. He was pestering me and I didn't know what else to do and i saw you alone so I said that you were my boyfriend. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience" well that wasn't half bad for someone drunk 

"It's okay man,glad I could help you" Mark smiled.

Did Donghyuck just get man-zoned?.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?"He's already helped Donghyuck so much what if he has a girlfriend and was waiting for her? Donghyuck was about to leave instead of bothering this kind guy when mark said 

"No of course not,do you want to go outside?"

"Weren't you waiting for someone? I'll leave once they are here"

"I'm not waiting for anyone,my friend ditched me as soon as he saw his crush so I wouldn't mind the company actually, unless you have to go?"

Did this cute guy just indirectly say that he wants Donghyuck to stay? Fuck yes. He's also really sweet? He also looks so very straight.Donghyuck mentally thanked Jaemin for ditching him as soon as he saw Jeno.

"I was ditched by my friend too actually" donghyuck chuckled 

"Do you want to go upstairs instead?"Mark asked 

"Isn't upstairs like off-limit in parties?"Mark looked amused.

"Not if it's your house"

So this is his party? Why doesn't he know anyone else then ?i mean Mark looked pretty sweet, Donghyuck was sure that all the girls would be fawning over his beauty, why weren't there any girls with mark?.

"Im not into girls that's probably why" Did he really just say that out loud.donghyuck wanted to run away.wait,he said that he's not into girls,does that mean that donghyuck has a chance with this cute boy?

 

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to say that out loud"

"It's fine, don't sweat it"

"It's really embarrassing though"

"Well in return, you could tell me if you're into girls or not?"

"Oh I'm definitely not into girls"

Mark smiled at him.they had reached the end of the stair case, Mark leading the way to what Donghyuck assumed was his room. He totally wasn't nervous about going inside a hot boy's room, a boy who he's pretty sure is at least a tiny bit interested in him.

Mark opened the door and gestured for him to go inside. The room wasn't anything special, it was a typical teenage boy's room, except Mark's room was cleaner compared to Donghyuck's, whose room could be compared to a pig's sty on its worser days.Mark closed the door behind him and sat on his bed.

Donghyuck was still standing near the edge of the bed contemplating whether it would be crossing boundaries if he sat next to Mark.

"Just sit down Donghyuck" He did not think that mark would know his name.  
Donghyuck slowly sat on bed keeping a respectable distance between him and Mark.the drink he spilled on himself was starting to get sticky so he held his t-shirt away from the skin of his torso,with a disgusted expression on his face.

Mark looked at him and asked if he wanted a t-shirt to change into,in any other situation Donghyuck would've said no but he really didn't want to sit in front of Mark with a stained t-shirt and besides the fact that he could wear something of Mark's was tempting.

Mark handed him an old jersey, Donghyuck hoped that it had Mark's name on it.mark pointed towards the bathroom and he nodded before he entered the bathroom.

Donghyuck stared at his face on the mirror. His eyeliner had smudged a bit, he thought that it would be better to wash it now instead of washing it after he went home tired and wasted. 

 

He quickly splashed cold water on his face and took off his t-shirt and put on Mark's jersey. Donghyuck slightly lifted up the jersey to smell it, it didn't smell like anything special, it smelt like detergent and the smell that entered his nose as he came inside Mark's room. It was pretty nice to smell.

When Donghyuck came out of the bathroom, he was met with Mark laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he walked towards the bed. Mark sat up as soon as he noticed him.

"Why did you take off your make up? You looked really pretty, not that you don't look pretty right now, you always look pretty" Donghyuck generally didn't care about compliments because he was self-dependent young man who didn't like to base his self esteem on other people, but getting called pretty by Mark, multiple times did make his heart flutter.

Donghyuck just chuckled at Mark's cute rambling. Donghyuck was thinking of topics he could talk about when mark took a bottle of alcohol from the floor, Mark motioned the bottle towards Donghyuck, he nodded in agreement. Alcohol would probably make them less awkward around each other.

Mark handed Donghyuck the bottle and he took a long swig out of it, feeling the bittersweet taste burn down his throat, before he gave mark the bottle back so that he could drink it himself. After a few minutes, Donghyuck started talking, it was a bad habit of his, once he started talking there was no stopping him. Jaemin was an exception, only jaemin could make him shut up with his witty comebacks. 

There were both feeling a little bit buzzed after a few mouths so they kept the bottle away for a while. At this point they were both rid of their inhibitions and were talking, giggling and touching each other way more than necessary. 

Mark was in the middle of telling the story of how he tried to impress his girlfriend in middle school by playing the guitar for her in front of the cafeteria when his voice horribly cracked thus embarrassing him in front of his whole grade.

Donghyuck threw his head back in laughter, his eyes crinkled and his beautiful tanned neck exposed, Mark couldn't help but stare at this ethereal boy, whose laughter sounded better than mark's favourite song and whose face was better than any art work mark had ever seen. Mark realised that Donghyuck had stopped laughing and was staring right back at him.

 

Donghyuck does not remember how long they had been looking at each other for or who moved first but suddenly they were both pushing themselves forward, Mark holding Donghyuck's face in between his hands and his hands resting on Mark's arms. 

 

They were both so close, Donghyuck could feel Mark's breath on his lips. Donghyuck looked up to see Mark staring at his lips and he felt so much hotter than one feels during winter; not being able to be still anymore, Donghyuck pulled Mark's lips against his, slowly caressing mark's nape, feeling the soft pressure of mark's lips.

Mark's hands moved from donghyuck's face to his waist. Mark tightened his hands around Donghyuck's waist, making him let out a soft gasp. Mark deepened the kiss,angling their heads so that they were both more comfortable.

Donghyuck didn't want to stop kissing Mark but unfortunately he was still a human and he needed to breathe. Donghyuck slightly pushed on Mark's chest, separating both of them. while donghyuck was catching his breath, mark wasted no time, he swooped down to Donghyuck's neck leaving small kisses everywhere.

Donghyuck thought that he was probably going to die from how good it felt to have mark's lips on him.

Mark started biting softly when he reached his collarbones. He made him lie on his bed so that they were both comfortable,with his right leg between Donghyuck's legs, before continuing to kissing his neck.

When mark bit particularly hard at one spot, Donghyuck couldn't help but let out a moan; Mark licked over the bite to soothe it before capturing Donghyuck's lips again. Mark's hands which were on his waist, slowly lifted up the latter's t-shirt or rather his own t-shirt, and his cold fingers started roaming Donghyuck's heated skin. At some point the deep and sensual kisses turned into soft, sweet pecks while their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Donghyuck felt contended as he felt Mark's fingers underneath his shirt, slowly rubbing circles on his hips while they continued to talk about anything and everything. He never thought that he would end up actually having a good time at this party and even get some action from a cute boy. Donghyuck  fell asleep on mark's bed, feeling warm.

                                                          *******************

 

The next morning, Donghyuck woke up on something that was softer than his bed and seemed to hold him more tightly than his bed. Beds aren't supposed to hold you. He felt throbbing pain as soon as he opened his eyes, he let out a groan. He realised that he had feel asleep on mark last night while they were talking.

 

He felt heat rush up to his cheeks as he remembered how last night had gone. Though he wanted to stay and cuddle with mark, who looked more cute while sleeping if that was even possible, he had to go back to his house and see if Jaemin was alive and taking a few painkillers wouldn't be bad either. 

Donghyuck found a piece of paper and a pen on which he wrote his number and his name and drew a few smileys for good measure, before leaving mark's room as quietly as he could while being hung over. 

He went downstairs and was surprised with the view of Jaemin on the sofa cuddling with Jeno, both still asleep, they looked so cute that even Donghyuck didn't have the heart to wake them up.He did end up taking a lot of pictures of the two, if he didn't, Jaemin would've probably never forgave him.

He walked back to his house, took a quick shower and saw that he still had some time before his shift at the cafe started. He started walking instead slowly, taking his time, staring at dogs and cats.

He was right on time for his shift. He walked to the back room and pulled on his uniform.when he came out, he found Jaehyun standing at the counter, his shifts usually matched with Jaehyun's so they had become friends though Jaehyun was older than him.

During morning shifts, Jaehyun would be half asleep and barely talk to him, but today Jaehyun was standing there with a shit-eating grin, which was borderline serial killer ish.

"What got you smiling today hyung? Did you and Taeyong hyung go on a date ?"

"We did, but that's not the reason why I'm happy" Jaehyun looked too happy.

"What is it then?"

At that time, Taeil who was the owner of the shop came in, he was a quiet man who looked wise for his age, he was just six years older than Donghyuck, but was actually the most childish of them all.

"Taeil hyung, it's seems that our hyuckie here finally got himself laid" Jaehyun called out.

Donghyuck was horrified. How did they know? Did he drunk text Jaehyun? Donghyuck's mortification must've shown on his face that Jaehyun chuckled and said 

"Don't look so shocked, your neck pretty much speaks for itself"

Donghyuck quickly covered his neck with his hands. He was speechless, making the two laugh more than before.

Thankfully, the bell rang signalling that a customer entered, saving Donghyuck from further embarrassment. He turned around to greet the person that saved him, when he was met with Jaemin's tired and hungover face. If Jaehyun and Taeil were bad, Jaemin was his worst nightmare. But luckily, Jaemin was too tired to notice his neck and even if he confronted him about his hickeys, he could always turn the conversation about what he was doing with Jeno.

Jaemin walked over to the counter and sat on the barstool before dropping his head on the counter and groaning.

"Please tell me that we don't have any classes today" 

"We do unfortunately have an hour of creative writing this afternoon but on the bright side Jeno will be there." Jaemin pulled his apron and made him stumble and end up closer than he would like to be with someone who hasn't brushed their teeth yet.

"What? I can't look this ugly in front of jeno. how long do we have before class starts?"

"About three hours"

"Thanks hyuck, I'll see you in class" Jaemin shouted while he ran out of the shop.

He constantly checked his phone, hoping that Mark would wake up and text him.After his shift ended, Donghyuck took his things and headed straight to his class, a hoodie and jeans would suffice for winter classes.

Whose idea was it even to have classes in winter, when it was freezing outside. His semester only started two days ago and he couldn't wait for it to be over so that he can spend the whole day bundled up in blankets.

As he entered the class, he found jeno and Jaemin sitting next to each other, talking. Great. Now he had to sit next to some stranger. He picked a seat which was at the back, at least here he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught while sleeping. He sat next to a boy who was sleeping with his hood pulled up, seems like this boy had the same idea as him. 

The professor started talking about some new chapter as soon as he entered and Donghyuck took it as his cue to start sleeping. Just when he was closing his eyes, the boy sleeping next to him turned so that his face was towards Donghyuck.

It was Mark, the same Mark who he was sleeping with this morning, the Mark he had been exchanging saliva with last night. Donghyuck didn't know what to do, should he wake him up or should he act like he hadn't noticed him. Mark was here in class which means he must've seen Donghyuck's note and he still hadn't texted him. Donghyuck couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that thought, he thought that they were a bit more than a hook up.

It's alright though, He was a big boy, he could handle rejection from a boy who he only knew for the last 12 hours. Donghyuck was sitting there feeling sad for himself, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mark waking up and gaping at him. When he finally did look at Mark, he choked on his own spit and started coughing loudly, which made a few people turn their heads. It's not like he could stop choking at will, all these judgemental people could go choke.

Mark, being the angel that he is, offered his water. Donghyuck all but snatched it from his hands, he chugged down half of the bottle before handing it back to Mark. There was this strange tension in the air, Donghyuck was good at making people feel comfortable around him but this time he was feeling helpless. He was hoping that Mark would say something.

Out of all the things he expected Mark to say, he didn't expect this.

"So, I had fun last night"

What was happening.

" y-yeah I did too" Why the fuck was he nervous. Be confident thought Donghyuck.

Donghyuck noticed how Mark was wearing clothes similar to his except his hoodie was black and Mark's hoodie was grey. He knew that this was his chance to find out whether Mark was actually interested in him or not.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee after class ends? if you don't have classes after this of course,"

"Yeah I was actually hoping to get coffee before class started but I ran a little late.

Maybe that's why he didn't text him, in his hurry he wouldn't have noticed the piece of paper. Donghyuck felt a little better knowing he wasn't being ignored by Mark. And now he had scored himself a coffee date with Mark. 

Donghyuck found it strange that he hadn't known that Mark was in his class, granted the semester only started a few days ago but he still would've noticed a pretty face like Mark's.

Jaemin and Jeno didn't even spare a glance at them before leaving the room with their hands intertwined. To be young and in love Donghyuck thought as if he wasn't young and falling head over heels for someone.

As they were walking out of the class, Donghyuck spoke up.

"I have something to confess, you might hate me after this"

"Who said that I don't hate you already?" Mark grinned at him playfully.

Donghyuck slapped his arm softly and gave him a look.

"I fucking hate coffee" 

Donghyuck thought that Mark might wonder why the hell did he invite him to grab some coffee then? It's not like Donghyuck could ask if they could grab a glass of orange juice, that just seemed like a bad euphemism for drugs.

"Is that all?" Mark didn't seem as surprised as he expected him to.

"Yes"

"I was expecting something of more seriousness, why the hell would I hate you for not liking coffee"

"Well I just invited you to a coffee da- to get coffee and now I'm saying that I don't like coffee, and who likes hypocrites"

"You're really cute Donghyuck" 

Even though Mark had called him cute last night, Donghyuck felt even more flustered because now neither of them were drunk. This was sober Mark calling him cute. He felt the heat rising up to his cheeks, he covered his cheeks with his hands not wanting Mark to see him blushing. But of course Mark noticed and started laughing at him.

"Shut up you asshole" he's not sure if Mark even heard him because he was laughing pretty hard.

"Do you want to get milkshakes instead?" asked Mark, once he stopped laughing.

"Yeah sure." Donghyuck sounded sulky even to himself.

Mark just brought his hands up to his head and ruffled his already messy hair. Donghyuck whined and tried to push Mark away but Mark just held onto his his arms and pulled him even closer. Once Donghyuck realised that there was no way he could beat Mark with his noodle arms, he brought Mark's hands down from his forearm so that they were holding hands.

It was now Mark's turn to feel flustered. Donghyuck felt satisfied knowing that he could make Mark blush too. They reached the milkshake place, Donghyuck usually liked to experiment with food, but today he settled for plain, old Oreo milkshake while Mark had an even more boring, vanilla milkshake.

Donghyuck found out that Mark majored in business while he himself majored in photography. When he asked why he had taken a creative writing class which was not needed for business. Mark fumbled over his words and said that he just wanted to try something new, Donghyuck felt that there was more to it than what Mark was telling but they were barely friends so he didn't want to intrude.

Once Donghyuck paid for their shakes, with Mark offering to pay for it of course. They walked around the campus with Mark talking about how hard being a business major was and when Donghyuck complained about how often he stayed up all night with no motivation to finish the project which was due the next day, Mark didn't tell him that his course was easy and that he should be happy that he wasn't taking one of the serious majors, like other people who constantly put down his efforts just because he was doing an art course. 

Donghyuck thought that Mark was the sweetest person ever. Mark insisted on dropping him at his dorm which really wasn't that far away from his. He hoped that Jaemin had cleaned up a bit, he didn't want Mark to think that he was a complete slob.

Donghyuck invited Mark inside his house, he opened the door and was surprised to see the room empty, usually Jaemin would be cuddling on the couch with Jeno. Maybe they were on a date.

Oh god this means that he's going to be alone with Mark, yet again. He handed Mark a glass of water before settling down on the couch himself. It was barely seven so they decided to watch a movie. A romance movie, Donghyuck's pick of course.

They watched the movie in silence for a while, but Donghyuck started feeling restless, he wasn't used to sitting straight for a long time, he was always slouching or leaning on someone/something. He might have back problems later in life but who cares, as long as he's comfortable right now. 

Could he lean on Mark? Or would it be crossing boundaries, there were no boundaries when they were making out last night but right now sober Donghyuck had his inhibitions. He decided to ask Mark, after all if he does say no, Donghyuck could just jump out of the window, not a big deal. Here goes nothing.

"Can I lean on you?" 

Mark looked at him for a few seconds, Donghyuck started to think about how he could jump out of the window, when Mark completely surprised him with his words.

"Do you want to lie on my lap instead?, it'll be more comfortable" 

Donghyuck was sure that Mark lee was going to be the reason for his death one day, he could already picture his funeral with the priest telling everyone that the cause of his death was Mark lee. 

Donghyuck carefully laid his head on Mark's lap carefully, not wanting to disturb him. Sometime later Mark started to play with his hair and Donghyuck let out a content hum, which encouraged Mark to continue. Donghyuck saw the end credits on the screen and closed his eyes, feeling too tired and warm to get up. 

He heard Mark switching off the television, he expected Mark to wake him up and go home, what he didn't expect was for Mark to brush his hair out of his forehead and kiss his forehead so softly that, Donghyuck wonders if he dreamt it. 

Donghyuck is now sure that Mark likes him back, and if he ends up being wrong, the window is always open for him to jump out of.

When Donghyuck finally gets up from Mark's lap, he does not give Mark any time to say anything.

"Can I kiss you?"

This is probably the most impulsive Donghyuck has ever been in his life, most people think that he always acts without thinking but the truth is that Donghyuck overthinks and overthinks again just in case before doing something. He doesn't know what gave him the confidence to act this way tonight. But being open like this feels liberating to Donghyuck. He should try being more open in the future thought Donghyuck.

Mark does not answer in words, instead he pulls Donghyuck closer to him and kisses him, this time without being drunk. Donghyuck kisses him back with no hesitation, after all this is what he wanted. The windows can be closed now, he's not going to jump out anymore.

Donghyuck couldn't help but slide his hands under Mark's hoodie, he was pleased to find that there was no t-shirt underneath,he let his hands roam slowly on the smooth skin, savouring each touch. Mark deepened the kiss, making Donghyuck feel dizzy with want, he wanted nothing more than to be close with Mark and suddenly the layer of clothing between them seemed offending.

Donghyuck slightly tugged the edge of Mark's shirt hoping that he'll understand what Donghyuck wanted. Mark did understand and pulled his hoodie off in record speed before urging Donghyuck to lift his arms up so that he could see Donghyuck too.

Once their hoodies were on the ground, they went back to kissing only this time, their hands couldn't get enough of the other's body. Mark moved to his neck, his lips slightly brushing over the hickeys left by him last night. He placed a few soft kisses there before returning back to his lips.

Donghyuck knew that if they kept this up for a bit longer they would end up doing stuff that he was definitely not ready for so he pulled Mark towards his bed room, and made him get under the covers before cuddling up to him and placing his head on Mark's bare chest. The moment was perfect, until Mark decided to open his mouth.

 

"I didn't think that it would be this easy to get you in bed Hyuck”

 

Donghyuck was ready to get offended but then he saw the teasing smile on Mark’s face and ended up glaring at him instead.

Mark Lee was an absolute idiot but still an that idiot he likes.

And on second thought, he would prefer the windows to be open just in case Mark decides to say something stupid like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read until the end. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
